islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7
The seventh series is most likely to appear in 2019 after the release of King of the Railway. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Hiro *Spencer *7897 *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Sally *Harrison *Jeffery *Wilson *Merrick *Winston *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Luke *Stafford *Dale *Dobson *Stephen *Caitlin *Millie *Connor *Sean (does not speak) *Low Lip (does not speak) *Duke *Miller Episodes #Ferdinand's Perfect Christmas - Ferdinand decides to be dressed up as father christmas. #The Queen At Ulfstead Castle - Spencer is bringing in the Queen of Sodor to Ulfstead Castle. #Super-Sonic Dale - Dale fills his tank full of Super-Sonic Gas. He flown too fast and crashes on the ground. #A Day At The Movies - The engines are going to see a movie called "Back to the Future". #Boston Light Team - The Boston Light Team arrived on Sodor. Thomas and Hiro never heard of them before. #Hiro's Holiday - Hiro has to visit Dowager Hatt at Knapford Station and give her a tour around Ulfstead Castle with Millie. #New Trains In Town - Sunny, 7938, Hoothoot, Emery, and Chloe and Zoe were picked up at Brendam Docks. #Yodel-Ay-Uh-Oh - While carrying jobi wood, Thomas tells Ferdinand to stop yodeling in the Sodor Mountain Peaks. #Safari's First Tour - Safari joins Thomas and Percy on a field trip around the zoo. She needed food for the animals. #Too Heavy Lifting - A new crane, Beasley the Cargo Crane works at the Knapford Harbor. Featured Characters Includes *Sunny - A yellow diesel who pulls cargo or passengers. *7938 - A red rapid high-speed electric train who teases other engines. *Hoothoot - A black steam engine with long smoke deflectors who takes everything on stride. *Chloe and Zoe - Two public tram twins stuck together. *Emery - A green steam engine who is famous, but loves to be on a rush. *Safari - A safari park saddle tank who takes people on a tour around the safari park. *Beasley - A green crane who works at Knapford Harbour transferring cargo. Featured Cast *Michael Brandon as Diesel *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, Owen, and Connor *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Caitlin *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Siera Florindo as Greta *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, 7938, and Rivie *Roz Ryan as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller, and Emery *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, and Class 1o1 *Jemaine Clement as Hoothoot *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, and Chensie *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny, and Safari *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc. Emmett L. Brown *Thomas F. Wilson as Beasley, Biff Tannen, and Buford Tannen *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton Brown *Lea Thompson as Lorraine McFly *Crispin Glover as George McFly *Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Parker Category:Television Series